Daughters Of Salem
by writ3r-chickl3tt3
Summary: sometimes when old family members come back, old feelings resurface and new ones are formed.
1. characters

**name:** Anna Garwin

**age:**17

**gender:**f

**nickname:** Ace

**crush/significant other:** Caleb

**siblings in covenant:** Reid is her cousin

**other:** hair is black shoulder fringed, eyes are a shockingly ice blue, 5'3", pale, small bust, skinny

but curvy, cannot live without dancing-its her passion.

**name: **Allison Mace

**age:**17

**gender:**f

**nickname:** Alys

**crush/significant other:** Reid

**siblings in covenant:** none

**other:** hair is curly hip length fire red, eyes are gemstone green, 5'2", pale, medium bust, curvy in

the perfect places, trouble maker, cant live without piano-its her element.

**name:** Annie Jackson

**age:**17

**gender:**f

**nickname:**Twinnie

**crush/significant other:**Pogue

**siblings in covenant:** Andy Jackson

**other:** chin length black hair, brown eyes with yellow in them, 5'0", pale with tanning

hints, medium bust, skinny and perfectly curved, the peace maker, cant live without swimming.

**name:** Andy Jackson

**age:**17

**gender:**f

**nickname:**Twindy

**crush/significant other:** Tyler

**siblings in covenant:** Annie Jackson

**other:** short black asymmetrical bob, hazel eyes, 5'1", mocha with pale

under tones, medium bust, skinny but curved, the youngest-23 seconds behind annie, can't live

without baseball.

then you all know:

Caleb Danvers

Reid Garwin

Pogue Parry

and

Tyler Simms

**a/n:** Sarah and Kate were never in Ipswich in my story. also the thing the girls cant live without

are what keeps them from being addicted, thats why they will die without it.

**disclaimer:** i do not own any of the sons of Ipswich or the places or the ideas of their powers. i

only own the daughters of Salem and Reid's uncle.


	2. reunion

as reid sat down she saw his face. he knew something was alittle bit off since it was friday and people were acting like there was someone new at nicky's.

_try 4 reid. _reid's cousin anna was at the bar using a fake id to get 4 shots, 1 for her and the rest for her friends. she gave them her shots and downed hers in a single gulp. then she walked behind reid and hugged him.

"hey sexy, long time no see." anna said jokeingly.

"hey reid! whos your hot freind?"leave it to pogue and babyboy to be the pervs.

"wow pogue, can't even recognize your 'brother's' cousin?"

"damn anna you look....wow."

thanks ty. wheres caleb, haven't harrased him since i moved!"

reid finally spoke again,"i thought you were coming next week?"

"graduated early, heading to harvard after the summer."

"you'll see caleb everyday then."

i looked around and noticed caleb walking through the door.

"CAY-BAY!"

i was the only one ever allowed to call him that, EVER. i ran up and jumped on him, hugging him with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, my black hair fanning over his shoulder.

"hey ace. whaddya doin here?"

"early graduate, with honors...of course." i smiled as i saw a smile spread across his angelic face. i had liked caleb since i had turned 13 along with them. after all me and caleb were born 6 hours apart, from different mothers. our mothers said i would always end up with caleb since we were the oldest. but that was always just a dream. my dream.

calebs pov

as i walked into nicky's i heard the only thing that could make me happy.

"CAY-BAY!"

next thing i knew i was being hugged and her hair was over my shoulder. we talked a little, and i couldn't help but noticehow much she had changed in four years.

_god she's beautiful. _i had liked her since we all got our powers, even her. when we started walking towards the guys, three girlscame over to ace and they started talking.

"oh yeah, guys this is caleb, he one of the sons of ipswitch."

"hi there"

"also these are tyler simms, pogue parry, and reid garwin. guys these are my friends; andy and annie jackson, and allison mace. together the 4 of us are the daughters of salem."

"the same kinda daughters as the sons?"

"yep"

"I'll explain later but just to let you know, we've got to watch Alys here. shes our Reid."

"have any ascended yet?"

"nope, but I do....next week."


End file.
